


【华丽组】门徒

by Halfascone



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfascone/pseuds/Halfascone
Summary: 旧文搬运BE预警#毒贩普&医生仏#攻受并不明显，不知道是普仏还是仏普#ooc，雷，慎入#有很多专业知识可能是有误的orz
Relationships: France/Prussia (Hetalia), 华丽组
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【华丽组】门徒

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运  
> BE预警  
> #毒贩普&医生仏
> 
> #攻受并不明显，不知道是普仏还是仏普
> 
> #ooc，雷，慎入 
> 
> #有很多专业知识可能是有误的orz

最后的晚餐散了，耶稣突然对众门徒说道：“你们都将会因为我的缘故跌倒。”

彼得回答：“即便众人都因为你的缘故跌倒，我也不会跌倒。”耶稣摇头，“实在地跟你说吧，今晚鸡鸣两次之前，你会三次不认我。”

但彼得信誓旦旦地说：“即便跟你一起死，我也绝不会不认你。”

Side A 

“照片上跟你合影的男人，你认识他吗？”

“不是跟你们说过了嘛，他以前是我的病人。”隔着一张桌子，那个名叫弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦的男人随手把玩起自己的及肩的金色卷发来，神情慵懒悠闲，完全没有正在被警察问话录口供的紧张感，倒像是午后坐在舒适的咖啡厅里，招招手就有侍者端来他的下午茶。

“病人？他看什么病？”

“他一般找我处理伤口，”弗朗西斯停顿了一下，“枪伤，刀伤，之类的。”

“枪伤？你怎么不通知警察？”

“啧，谁知道他们是什么来路，哥哥我可还不想哪天突然就死在回家的路上。”他十分不满地撇了撇嘴，“你们总不会因为这种事就吊销我的医生执照吧？”

“这倒还不至于。他叫什么名字，你记得吗？”

“基尔伯特•贝什米特。”盯着警察手里的照片，他微微眯起眼睛，好似在努力回忆，照片上站在他身旁的男人长相很特别，极少有人的金发能浅淡得接近银色，眸子也是闻所未闻的血红，鲜艳得刺痛他的视觉。

Side B

“如果你知道我是什么人，弗朗茨。”基尔伯特坐在轿车的驾驶座上，慢悠悠地给自己点了一根烟，打火机的光亮一闪而过，照亮那张轮廓坚硬的脸，“你一定会后悔的。”

“为什么？”懒懒地靠着副驾驶柔软的靠背，弗朗西斯随手扇开飘到他脸上来的烟雾，把基尔伯特正在抽的烟给抢了过来，放进嘴里猛吸了一口，“管你是毒贩还是总统，不都是我的男朋友？”

基尔伯特没有回答，拧钥匙把车子发动起来。夜里起了雾，坏了大半的路灯也只剩下半点昏暗的圆弧形光芒。凌晨的公路荒无人烟，只有发动机响着频率均匀的音调，宁静得叫人不能安心。车灯照不开奶白色的雾气，不知道什么时候就会连人带车滚下山去。

“如果我真是呢？”沉默许久的基尔伯特转过头来，笑得嚣张，弗朗西斯指间的烟刚好烧完了，正十分洒脱地把烟蒂从天窗弹出去：“是总统？”

“是毒贩。”

“哦，那真是酷毙了。”他听见弗朗西斯如是说。

Side A 

“你们经常联系吗？”

“当然不，我们没有经常联系的理由。”弗朗西斯耸肩，似乎好奇至极地俯身凑过去看警员在本子上不断记录的文字，狭小的房间灯光昏暗，把他高大的影子投在笔记本上，顿时什么都看不清晰。

“你们最后一次联系是什么时候？”

“两天前，他打电话问我伤口感染要怎么处理。”他重新坐好，靠着形状坚硬棱角硌人的椅子，回答起问题来行云流水，没有半天磕绊，令人不得不怀疑他是不是早就编好了口供，“我可以要杯水吗？”

“可以。”

“谢谢你，伙计。让我猜猜……”接过水去灌了半杯，他皱起眉头，“你一定在想，这个人回答问题那么顺畅，是不是早就把口供编好了？”

年轻的警员一时语塞，弗朗西斯便接着说下去：“要是我回答得断断续续，你们又要怀疑我撒谎……真是难伺候。”

这么一番话把警员说得万分不好意思，不知所措地挠了挠头：“大概是职业病吧？”

“不。”他摇头，用极其鄙视的语气道：“这是神经病。”

“请注意你的言辞，波诺弗瓦先生。”警员有点发怒的迹象，但他并不发作，只是把话题重新带回正确的轨道：“你们以前认识吗？”

“在他第一次来我的私人诊所之前，不认识。”换了个坐姿，他把腿翘起来。

“你们私交如何？”

“能有什么私交？”弗朗西斯自嘲式地笑笑，“我就负责帮他包伤口，取子弹。”

“仅此而已吗？”

Side B

“你贩毒？”

房间里只亮着昏黄的壁灯，暗沉的光线只照亮它周围微小的范围，投下更多的是阴影，弗朗西斯低声地喘着气，狠狠在基尔伯特背上再留下几道抓痕。他感觉自己连发根都湿透了，喉咙干哑得快要说不出话来，基尔伯特的汗水沿着鬓发的发梢滑下，滴落在他的脸上，呼吸间都闻到基尔伯特身上不清晰的烟草香气，音响里放着舒缓乐曲，暧昧气氛无声蒸腾。

“怎么？”基尔伯特完全不介意背后斑驳的抓痕，反而用手指绕起他的金色卷发把玩，“现在想报警可有点晚啦！”

“那你吸毒吗？”他把基尔伯特绕着头发的手抓过来，放进嘴里使劲地咬了一口。

“嗷！”被咬了的基尔伯特条件反射地缩手，用力甩了几下，条件反射地想要打他，但到底还是收住了力道，象征性地拍拍他的脸，“痛死了。当然不吸，傻子才吸毒。”

听到这个回答弗朗西斯忍不住笑出声来，翻个身把基尔伯特压在下面，恶意地吮吸了一下他那段形状漂亮的锁骨，“你得感谢傻子。”他顺手摩挲着基尔伯特胸口狰狞的旧刀疤，停顿了片刻，“你搞得到违禁药品吗？”

“你要违禁药品干什么？”基尔伯特十分享受地抬起一条胳膊枕在脑后，另一边扣住弗朗西斯的脖子跟他接吻，看起来很有兴趣。“不是我，总之有人想要。”弗朗西斯回应了这个吻，把他的嘴唇咬了个红肿，“搞得到吗？”

“不难，可你跟着我做这些事，哪天要是一起被条子抓了本大爷可不负责。”

“有什么关系。”弗朗西斯笑起来，但眼神坚定严肃，好似比赌咒发誓还诚恳，“那我就跟你一起去死。”

反正他对着谁说情话都是这副模样，完毕恳切得差点自己都要信以为真。

Side A 

“我骗你们并没有什么好处。”他挑起嘴角笑笑，片刻都不得安宁地把那头漂亮的金发用缠在手上的发带绑起来，“你不是这么说的吗，警察先生？”

“你能这么想当然最好。不过我很好奇，你的病人那么多，你是怎么能一眼就说出他的名字来的？”

“因为他长的太特别，你们相信么？”

“答案很完美。”警员的措辞听来别有深意，他逼视弗朗西斯的眼睛，把几张照片甩到桌上，“可惜是假的。”

照片拍摄的光线很差，但图像清晰，他和基尔伯特不知道在哪个酒店门口情不自禁地接吻，仅是看着照片都能闻到熏天的酒气。弗朗西斯沉默了许久，久到警员以为他又要耍什么花样的时候，他突然大方地说：“我承认，”他把照片扔回桌面，自暴自弃似的靠在椅背上，“也不是一点联系都没有，我跟他睡过。一夜情，你懂吗？”

“不过也到此为止了。”他补充了一句。

警员点点头，看起来认可了这个说法，把照片收了回去。弗朗西斯暗暗地松了一口气，移开视线去看别的地方，反正仅凭几张偷拍根本不能说明什么，而一味地否认警方的推测，实在也不是个明智的举动。白炽灯光线尖锐，晃花他的眼睛。

“还有个问题，你见过这个吗？”

“什么？”他的注意力被拉回来。桌上放着一张被人大力揉过的纸，皱巴巴地蜷缩着，密密麻麻地印满了拉丁字母，他把纸片拿出来，脸上突然浮现出一种看到了什么今人兴奋的事物的表情：

“哇哦，全是违禁药品？”

Side B

“这条领带真难看。”弗朗西斯拿着暗色的领带在基尔伯特的脖子上比了比，看起来万分嫌弃，但还是迅速地给他系了上去，然后用力一扯，勒得他差点透不过气来。

“我觉得还行啊？”基尔伯特稍微松开松打得太紧的结，凑过去在弗朗西斯的脸上亲了一口，在镜子前左看右看，为他可怜的领带辩驳。然而弗朗西斯从鼻子里喷出一声嗤笑的冷哼：“你懂个屁，别跟哥哥我争论这种问题，”说着他拍拍基尔伯特的屁股把他推到旁边去，不让他占了镜子前面的位置，然后对着镜子把头发再梳一边，“我要的东西你什么时候能给我？”

“昨晚已经放在你车的后厢里了，”基尔伯特被他推开，抱着臂靠在旁边的衣柜上，像个给女朋友准备了惊喜的小屁孩一样洋洋自得，弗朗西斯忍不住腹诽他一阵，“我给你的单子还我。”

“处理掉了。”基尔伯特耸肩，手却下意识地碰了碰西装的口袋，他注意到基尔伯特的小动作，有个荒唐的想法从他心里冒出来，他却没有说什么。沉默了许久他突然按住基尔伯特的肩膀，狠狠地吻他了下去，唇舌相缠，硬是吻出了缠绵悱恻的意味，吻到最后大家都因为窒息而头晕目眩，才恋恋不舍地分开来，弗朗西斯大口地呼吸着新鲜空气：“你要走了。”

这是个陈述句，基尔伯特轻轻点头：“短时间内不会再跟你联系了。”他用手擦了擦过分湿润的嘴唇，转身向玄关走去，“那些药品早点处理掉，要是条子查到你身上，别说你认识我。”

“我什么时候能再见到你？”他看着基尔伯特的背影。

“下辈子。”基尔伯特回过头来，笑得不正经，他猛地抓住了基尔伯特的手，从他的西装口袋里掏出薄薄的单子来，上面印满了密密麻麻的药品名字。

“让我跟你一起去死。”

“不，你不会的。”基尔伯特把单子从他的手心里抠出来，揉成一团放回口袋里，别有深意地拍了拍他的脸，“把这些该死的情话忘掉吧。”

Side A 

“你见过这张单子吗？”

“如果你说的是这些药品的名字，我在大学课本上见过。”他把那张纸放回原处，鸢尾花色的眼睛盯着警员看，倒把警员看的浑身发毛：“上面难道没有指纹之类的东西吗？”

“除了基尔伯特的指纹外就再也没有了，他对付警察向来有一手，我们也拿他没办法。”

“看来你们还打算追查他的同伙啊？真是得祝你们好运。”那张脸上又挂上了万分鄙夷的表情，叫人看着格外不舒服，但弗朗西斯明显不打算考虑这个警员的心情，伸了个懒腰站起来：“坐着腰酸背痛，我什么时候能走啊？”

“虽然很难，但也不是绝对查不到。”警员叹了口气，在笔记本上记了最后几笔，跟着弗朗西斯站起来，“现在就行，反正你还真是一问三不知。”

“哥哥我早就说过了。”弗朗西斯笑起来，眼睛里却全然冷冰冰的，毫无情绪，白炽灯的光投在他棱角分明的脸上，形成了一片阴影。警员没有回答他，站起来开门送他出去，突然听他问：“那个什么……基尔伯特，会判多少年？”

“谁知道。”警员走在前面，手里的钥匙叮当作响，“也许五百年？”

弗朗西斯哈哈大笑。

笑声穿过漫长而压抑的走廊，两边的玻璃把灯管惨白的光不断反射，他不适地揉揉眼睛，不料看到了那张熟悉的脸。隔着厚厚的玻璃，穿过白炽灯反复折射的光斑，基尔伯特的银色头发在灯下映出一层光亮，他的眼角有块青紫，倒给他精致过头的五官添了英气。他看见弗朗西斯，目光沉寂，面无表情，好似全不认识。

“你猜对了。”弗朗西斯在那片玻璃外驻足，嘴唇开合，朝里面的人无声地说，“我才不会跟你一起去死。”

磁带在录音机里转动的声音戛然而止，随后“啪”地弹跳出来。

耶稣被捕了，彼得在庭院的人群中坐着。

有个使女指着他说：“你和那加利利人耶稣是一伙的。”彼得躲开众人的眼睛：“我不知道你说的是什么。”他离开人群，又有人指正他说：“你和那加利利人耶稣是一伙的。”“我不知道你说的是什么，我不认识这个人。”彼得说。

人群中有人走过来，指着彼得说：“你们是一伙的，你的口音出卖了你。”

“我不认识这个人。”他赌咒发誓。

The End


End file.
